


Consciencia Inconsciente

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Cuando todo parece tan irreal como un sueño, o tan real como la realidad.Confesarse a veces tiene sus recompensas.





	Consciencia Inconsciente

Yaku suspiraba cansadamente mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de su mano. El nuevo integrante del equipo, Haiba Lev era un caso perdido. Bueno, no era del todo cierto, la verdad es que el chico tenía un gran potencial, rápidos reflejos y buena condición física. Lo que le sacaba de quicio era su personalidad.

Siempre sonriendo, diciendo cosas sin sentido o que estaban completamente fuera de lugar, especialmente cuando hablaba sobre su altura. Realmente ahí quería matarlo. También era muy despistado y siempre quería saltarse los entrenamientos básicos para ir a entrenar cosas por su cuenta y que, según él, eran mejores. 

Le recordaba a cierta persona. La mayor diferencia que podía encontrar en ellos dos, a pesar de ser tan parecidos para ciertas cosas, es que los comentarios y actitudes de Lev provenían de casi un estado de inocencia. En cambio, si se trataba de Kuroo, todo tenía un toque de maldad, y de doble sentido.

Aun así, lo amaba.

Era un idiota, lo sabía. Pero no era algo que pudiese evitar, a decir verdad.

Morisuke había entrado al equipo al mismo tiempo que Kuroo, y de inmediato se habían llevado bien, a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo tenía que regañarle por su actitud que en muchas ocasiones molestaba a sus senpais. 

En primer año se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. No fue fácil, pero decidió que cuando empezaran a entrenar nuevamente ya estando en segundo, se declararía.

No contó con que ese mismo año entrara al equipo Kenma. No podía rivalizar con él. Era el mejor amigo de infancia y vecino de Kuroo, eran casi inseparables. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y dar un pie al costado. Aun así, le sorprendía que, durante todo ese tiempo, no viera ningún tipo de actitud de ellos como pareja, quizás lo llevaban muy en secreto.

Un quejido a sus pies le sacó de los pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba perdido y fijó su mirada en el bulto albino que se hallaba ahí. Lev iba arrastrándose hacia la salida.

Si bien era cierto que el entrenamiento que le habían hacer era casi el doble que los demás, era porque debía alcanzar pronto el nivel de los otros miembros del equipo. Por esa razón terminaban quedándose a entrenar más del tiempo acordado para la práctica.

Todos los otros jugadores del Nekoma se habían marchado hace un tiempo, en el gimnasio solo estaba Lev, Kuroo y él. 

—Ya... ya no puedo más —se quejó el chico de los ojos verdes— sé que tu cuerpo es pequeño, pero tu corazón es grande Yaku-san...

Una vena palpitó en su frente y de forma inconsciente pisó al chico que estaba en el suelo.

—Si todavía tienes energías para hablar, podrías recibir unas cuantas recepciones más, ¿no crees? —le dijo mientras seguía presionando su pie en la espalda del largo chico.

—Ya déjalo Yaku, ¿no ves que ni siquiera puede arrastrarse como de costumbre? —Tetsuro se acercaba a él mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla— Lev, es todo por hoy, puedes irte.

Como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas, el mitad ruso se puso de pie de un brinco y salió disparado hasta la salida, apenas gritando una despedida para ambos senpais mientras desaparecía en la cálida noche.

—Eres demasiado blando con él, Kuroo, ¿no viste que tenía la energía suficiente para salir corriendo? 

—Yo no soy muy blando, tu eres muy estricto Yaku, ¿acaso algo te ha hecho el pobre chico para que lo trates de esa forma? —los ojos avellanas se posaron en él y tuvo que desviar la mirada, de lo contrario sería capaz de decirle que era una forma de vengarse porque le recordaba demasiado a él—. Oh, ya se —su atención volvió al moreno quién golpeaba un puño en su mano abierta— es porque él te gusta, ¿no es así, Yaku?

De todas las conclusiones a las cuales podía llegar, había dicho la más estúpida. 

El rostro del más bajo se contrajo en una mueca de confusión, negación y hasta asco.

—Realmente Kuroo, ¿qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser? No puedo creer que hayas ganado ese concurso de física —negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¿por qué todo el mundo se sorprende de eso? yo realmente soy muy inteligente 

—Claro, con ese tipo de comentarios, es obvio que la gente dude de tu coeficiente intelectual, además, hay alguna razón por la que te acoplas tan bien con el capitán del Fukurodani, ¿no?

—¿Bokuto? ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto? —Kuroo se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, notablemente molesto— además, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No, no me gusta —le confesó el más bajo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas—. Ahora, mueve tu trasero para limpiar esto.

Pasó por su lado para ir recogiendo todos los balones esparcidos por el lugar. Siguieron limpiando en completo silencio, la verdad era que se había creado una extraña atmósfera, que nunca antes se había formado entre ellos.

Cuando estaban metiendo los últimos materiales en el cuarto de deportes, Tetsuro lo tomó del hombro, impidiendo que saliera del lugar y obligándolo a levantar la vista para mirarle la cara.

—Yaku, quiero que sepas, que siempre podrás contar conmigo. No me importa si eres gay o no, te apoyo, no solo como tu capitán, también como tu amigo.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiendo que pudiera hablar. Su estómago debió de haberse dado vuelta, pues sentía lo mismo que cuando se subía a una montaña rusa. Los pies se le quedaron clavados en el piso. La boca se le secó mientras que sus ojos se ampliaron. Por último, sus manos se movieron solas.

Tomaron de la chaqueta roja al capitán de su equipo, y lo tiraron hacia abajo, tomándolo de sorpresa. Sin saber cómo o porque, sus labios se posaron cálidamente en los del moreno. Continuando con las reacciones ilógicas de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron, al igual que todo pensamiento en su cerebro. Lo único que sentía era el golpetear frenético de su corazón.

Para Morisuke, todo duró una eternidad, a la vez que pasó demasiado rápido. 

Cuando una de sus neuronas comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y pudo tomar consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada avellana que se encontraba paralizada frente a él.

Como si estuviera quemándose, lo soltó igual de rápido que como lo había tomado y retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba seguro que su cara estaba completamente roja, todo lo contrario del tono pálido que había obtenido el chico más alto. 

—Sí, soy gay —rompió el silencio mientras estaba apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo—, pero no me gusta Lev. Quien me gusta, eres tú, Kuroo.

Y antes de obtener una respuesta negativa, que sabía que le rompería el corazón, caminó hacia la salida, tratando de pasar por el lado del número 1 de su equipo, quién parecía que le habían lanzado algún hechizo de inmovilización.

Apenas había traspasado la puerta cuando uno de sus brazos fue jalado hacia dentro. El tirón que recibió fue tan fuerte que terminó por caerse arriba de una de las colchonetas que se encontraba en el almacén de materiales.

Adolorido por el golpe que recibió, cerró los ojos, pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos al sentir un peso arriba suyo.

Ahora fue su turno de lucir sorprendido. Kuroo lo había acorralado posando las piernas a los costados de su cadera e imposibilitando su escapada.

—No pensarás que te dejaré escapar después de una confesión así, ¿no?

Definitivamente estaba soñando, no podía estar siendo víctima de un  _kabedon_ , algo distorsionado, además, por el chico del cual había estado enamorado tanto tiempo. Quizás había recibido un golpe en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento y estaba inconsciente en la enfermería soñando todo eso. Sí, tenía más lógica de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—¿A... a qué te refieres? déjame ir —le espetó mientras golpeaba el pecho sin fuerza alguna.

—Me besas, te confiesas y, ¿quieres que yo no haga nada? 

—Da lo mismo, esto es un sueño, yo estoy inconsciente en alguna parte, tu estas con Kenma y de todas formas es imposible, ambos somos hombres. Estas cosas no pasan.

—Bueno, y si estás seguro de que es un sueño, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo al menos?

Kuroo con esa sonrisa ladina hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón, si era un sueño de su subconsciente, podría disfrutar al máximo de ello.

Como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, Tetsuro bajó la cabeza y lo besó. 

Era muy diferente al beso que habían tenido momentos antes, este era más demandante, más cálido y hasta cierto punto más salvaje. A la vez que el moreno tomaba de la nuca al castaño para acercarlo más a sí y hacer que abriera su boca para jugar con su lengua. 

La otra mano se había apoderado de su delgada cadera y le había presionado para que ambos cuerpos se juntaran. Debido a la diferencia considerable de alturas, Kuroo estaba encorvado encima de él, algo que no le gustaba para nada, por lo que, terminó de recostar todo su cuerpo sobre la colchoneta, haciendo que Tetsuro se recostara en cierta medida encima de él.

Sentir aquél peso era algo excitante. Sentir esos brazos rodeándolo y sujetándolo con firmeza lo derretía. Sentir esas largas piernas presionar su entrepierna, lo estaba volviendo loco.

La intensidad de las caricias y los besos fueron aumentando con el paso de los minutos, y pensaba que nunca terminarían, pero cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios, el capitán del equipo se separó, lo miró y se colocó de pie.

¿Había hecho algo mal? 

Un miedo abrumador se apoderó de él cuando vio que Kuroo se acomodaba la polera y salía del cuarto, dejándolo detrás, sin ninguna explicación. 

¿No se suponía que aquello era una fantasía de su inconsciente? ¿cómo podía auto—sabotearse de esa forma? 

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando las luces del gimnasio se apagaron y escuchó la puerta del mismo cerrarse. 

Idiota. Había sido un idiota, de solo pensar en que podía pasar algo con Kuroo Tetsuro, el capitán del equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria de Nekoma, el ganador por tercer año consecutivo del premio de física, el de la sonrisa gatuna y sexy....

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y simplemente dejó escapar su llanto y su frustración. Meneaba su cabeza y se juraba a sí mismo que nunca sería tan estúpido de nuevo por creer en el amor o en los sueños, seguiría su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Retiró las manos de su cara y se limpió los ojos con su antebrazo.

Frente a él, se encontraba el hombre por el que estaba llorando. Lo miraba preocupado y confundido. 

—Oye, Yaku, ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó? —el castaño solo lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra— fui a apagar las luces y a cerrar la puerta del gimnasio para que nadie nos viniera a preguntar, pero, ¿por qué lloras? 

Realmente era un idiota. Él llorando porque pensaba que había sido rechazado y la realidad era que Tetsuro solo se había preocupado de seguir más allá sin el problema de ser descubiertos.

—Kuroo —le pasó los brazos por el cuello, jalándolo más hacia sí— te amo.

Los ojos avellanos se abrieron a la vez que se iluminaban y una sonrisa abarcaba toda la cara. Kuroo le besó con pasión esta vez, pero volvió a separarse.

Como un _dejavú,_ se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la salida, pero esta vez apagó la luz del cuarto en que se encontraban y cerró aquella puerta. Ahora estaban completamente solos y aislados. Nadie podría molestarlos.

De forma decidida, se sacó la camiseta, quedando solo con la parte de abajo del equipo de gimnasia. 

Gozaron de sus cuerpos durante horas, quizás más de las que debieron haberlo hecho para no levantar sospechas en la preparatoria o en sus casas. Pero estaban tan concentrados en disfrutarse el uno al otro que eso fue irrelevante.

Cuando Yaku estaba alcanzando el punto máximo de felicidad en su vida, aferrándose a la espalda morena, susurró en el oído de aquél que le estaba llenado de placer.

—Desearía no despertar jamás de este sueño.

 

_Y así fue. Yaku Morisuke nunca lo hizo. Nunca recuperó la consciencia._

 


End file.
